Hopelessly Devoted
by Alysha
Summary: Tess never made it home. Max’s son is in more danger than thought. Everyone’s love is put to the ultimate test, along with friendships and other relationships.


HOPELESSLY DEVOTED  
  
Tess never made it home. Max's son is in more danger than thought. Everyone's love is put to the ultimate test, along with friendships and other relationships.  
  
Picks up where other season left off, none of season 3 happened, except for Michael, the Guys and the Great Snapple Caper.  
  
This is my first fic, so I want lots of people to review.  
  
Disclaime: I ain't own nobody or anything. Awesome writers in Hollywood do.  
  
Prologue  
  
The gang is hanging out at Michael's just talking, cuddling, being romantic. In general being normal.  
  
  
  
Liz, was sitting on Max's lap, "So, the whole security guard oufit was a deranged sex thing?," She asked, knowing it would it would make Maria and Michael blush.  
  
"No, but it could be come one," Maria said, knowing full well it would make Michael blush more.  
  
Isabel groaned, disgusted," I now have no appitie for that pizza I just ordered", she said.  
  
"Hey we didn't complain about you and Alex." Michael said defensivly.  
  
"Or Max and Tess", Maria added somewhat bitterly.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
"Whoa speedy deliverly" Isabel said  
  
"Only no pizza." Michael said as he opened the door.  
  
A tiny girl with blond hair and green eyes stood on the step. "Are you Zan?" she asked?  
  
"Uh, no um, who?" Michael asked flustered., while Isabel started freaking, Maria and Liz attepmeted to calm her down.  
  
Max decides to come forward, "I am."  
  
"Where is she? What are they?" the girl asked.  
  
Max, looking around making sure no one heard, "Come in before someone hears you."  
  
Everyone takes their seats as before only this time Max is facing the girl. The pizza which arrived, sat on the counter untouched.  
  
"Now tell me where she is with him?" the girl demanded.  
  
"Wait, who are you and who are you talking about?" Max asked confused.  
  
"I am one of you. Which name do you want?" she asked.  
  
Isabel found her voice. "Explain more than names to begin with, how's that?"  
  
" I am Ashley on earth and Kelsie on Antar." She looks at Max "You said you are Zan?" Max nods, " Who is Vilandra?" Isabel nods, " And Rath?" Michael raises his hand. "Now where is Ava?"  
  
Isabel "Explain more"  
  
"You, Vilandra and Zan, my cousins, Rath and Ava my brother and sister."  
  
Michael chokes on a piece of pizza he had tried eating. "What?!?!" Maria pounds him on the back, while Isabel, Max and Liz look disgusted.  
  
Isabel, someone screechingly, "I kissed my cousin?" she looks at Micheal, "Eeewwwwwww!"  
  
"I had with my cousin?!" Max asked. "Omg!"  
  
"That is not unusual" Ashley said, calmly as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"What is not unusual?" Liz asked.  
  
"Marrying of cousins" the girl said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Tess was my sister?" Michael asked, still in shock over this bit of news.  
  
"Who is Tess?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Ava" Maria said.  
  
"Yes" Ashley said.  
  
"Now how come we didn't know about you?" Max asked.  
  
"Well" she starts, getting interrupted by Michael.  
  
"I have too sisters?"  
  
"Yes," Ashley said.  
  
"Where have you been living?" Maria asked?  
  
"Forty minutes from here."  
  
"With who?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Nasedo's friend."  
  
"Where are they?" Max asked.  
  
"He died after being used as a contact with the home planet."  
  
Everyone, "Huh?"  
  
"I don't know all the details, but I do know that they can use a human if that human volunteers as a communitation of some sort.  
  
"The planet risked killing an innocent human to make contact?" Max asked looking hoorified.  
  
"They had to volunteer, or no connection can be made." Ashley said.  
  
"Ok, so why did they?" Michael asked.  
  
"To find Ava."  
  
"Why?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Because she's pregnant and the kid can't survive on earth."  
  
"We sent her home to wherever." Michael said.  
  
"She's not there."  
  
Everyone looks at each other. Maria," How long has it been since you had the connection?"  
  
"A week"  
  
"She left three months ago, the baby was born a few weeks ago at least." Liz answered for them.  
  
"Where'd y'all send her?"  
  
"Home we thought" Isabel answered looking at Max, who looked so helpless and confused.  
  
"It takes two weeks to get home. She ain't there."  
  
"She never made it?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Then where is she?" Maria asked, speaking for everyone.  
  
Phone rings causing everyone to jump. After staring at it for about 5 rings Maria finally picks it up. "hey mom, sure I'll tell her." Hangs up. "Liz call your mom"  
  
Liz calls her parents and tells them she's helping Maria study and she's sleeping over there.  
  
"I have to get home. Liz you comin?" Maria announced.  
  
"Yeah" turns to Ashley, "Do you go to school?"  
  
"I got enrolled last week.  
  
Liz turns to the rest "Meet up at lunch with us. Deal with her."  
  
They all mumble bye and Liz and Maria leave.  
  
Max turns to Isabel, "Mom and dad know where we are."  
  
Isabel nods, then looks at Ashley "Where have you been staying?"  
  
"I caught the bus in today" she says  
  
Michael looks at her, "You're staying with here."  
  
Isabel and Max looks at him shocked. "She's my sister ok?" Turns back to Ashley, "do you have things?  
  
"Just what I am wearing."  
  
'Isabel would you show her to the bathroom?"  
  
Isabel nods," Sure."  
  
"We'll find her some clothes."  
  
Isabel and Ashley go into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Isabel walks out of the bathroom." She's changing. Now time for y'all to deal."  
  
Michael and Max both looked confuse."Huh?"  
  
"All of us have found out a lot of stuff that is unbelievable.  
  
"Like what?" 


End file.
